


Leather Pants

by Maliex



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr, Vaguely Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliex/pseuds/Maliex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fun drabble inspired by a picture of Chris Pine in overwhelmingly tight leather pants.  Spirk, obviously, but only a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Original post with pic and story: http://maliex.tumblr.com/post/21580992935/spock-stepped-down-from-the-porch-examining-the

Spock stepped down from the porch, examining the data pad in his hands. The results the Academy Science Department had forwarded to him were quite interesting, and showed a number of new developments in-

“Ready to go Spock?”

He glanced up, and halted in his tracks.

Jim leaned against the decidedly dusty ground car in the driveway, and smirked at him. Spock had been aware of the existence of the material known as leather before, and had indeed, encountered it's similarity in the Star Fleet regulation boots, but as was becoming the norm, Jim put a whole new spin on familiar concepts. For example, Spock had been unaware of how very very appealing leather could be when in the form of trousers, and very tight fitting trousers, and worn by Jim. The pants emphasised the length and shape of his legs, and of course, the shape of his groin.

In comparison, the black sleeveless tee Jim wore was almost beneath notice, but the way it rode up to reveal a line of skin was not.

Jim tilted his head, still grinning. “Well Spock? I asked if you were ready to go?”

Not answering, Spock strode forward, placing the pad on the bonnet of the car, and leaning in close to Jim, who followed his movement with an amused gaze, but otherwise didn't move.

Reaching out one hand, Spock placed his fingers on Jim's hip, and slowly dragged his fingers down over the curve, exploring the texture as he had never had cause to do so before. Jim still didn't move, hands splayed over the sun-warmed metal of the car. Before Spock could get to the bulge   
however, he changed direction, sliding his hand round towards the back instead.

Now Jim shifted, lifting his hips away from the car, and tilting his head in close for a kiss. But while Spock allowed the distance to close between them, he pulled back his head, denying Jim the kiss. Stilling, Jim gave Spock a sour look, though amusement and something darker kept the corners of his mouth turned up. Spock allowed a touch of his own good humour to show, and neatly categorised his reactions when that made Jim smile all the more.

He cupped Jim's ass in his hand, feeling the suppleness of the leather, and the stretch of it across Jim's body, and knew that Jim wasn't wearing any underwear. He cocked an eyebrow. “Were you really planning to wear this to just go out on a drive?” he inquired, voice low.

Jim grinned, eyes constantly flicking down to Spock's mouth. “Hmm,” he said. “Perhaps I didn't think this through. Maybe I should change?”

Spock wrapped his arm more firmly around Jim's waist and dragged him in tight against him, lips now inches apart. “I think that would be a waste,” he murmured, and finally kissed Jim.

Just as the kiss was getting interesting, an intense horn blast made them both jump. They turned to glower at Bones through the windshield, who scowled at them where he was leaning over the seats to press the horn.

“Screw you guys, I ain’t gonna just sit here while you two make out. Jim, go get into some semi-decent pants, we’re going for a drive man, not to a goddamn club! You’ll melt in those.”

Jim rolled his eyes, and Spock reluctantly pulled back, picking his pad up again. Jim grinned at him and gave him a wink.

“Later,” he mouthed.


End file.
